Thin film products usually need to be cut apart after being manufactured, to obtain the required follow-up products. At present, laser cutting method is used to cut apart the thin film products. When flexible thin film material (also referred to as film material hereinafter) is in a laser cutting process, part of the material escapes in the form of gasified dusts, and part of the material splashes out as molten slag from the cutting line, causing lots of pollution particles around the cutting line. If these pollution particles are not removed promptly, they will be deposited immediately when encountering surface of the film material, resulting in large pollution that is difficult to be cleaned on the surface of the film material, thereby bringing seriously adverse effects on subsequent production process of thin film products (such as flexible organic light emitting semiconductor (OLED)), and thus reducing a production yield.
Accordingly, for the flexible thin film material used in optical electronics, display, semiconductor and other industries, it is an urgent need to provide a dust removal and purification device for laser cutting, which can not only ensure cutting effect but also effectively reduce pollution on both side regions of the cutting line of the film material, and which is especially suitable for cutting flexible thin film material.